Time Share
by Rae1
Summary: One-shot for Lira-chan. Three-way relationship, fluff-based. Add one Daisuke to a Taichi and a Ken (seperataly) and mix well.


Title: Time Share  
  
Author: The ineffable Rae  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. I'm also in denial over having written this. My brain has lost touch with reality this past week.  
  
Note: This is dedicated to Lira-chan, who says she can pair Daisuke up with Taichi and with Ken, because her brain will now allow it.  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No, you didn't!"  
  
"Yes, I did!"  
  
Miyako gave a shriek and grabbed Daisuke by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here, Motomiya, there is -no- way in hell you could possibly be dating -two- guys." She shook him and then gave him a shove, sending him stumbling backwards when she let go of his shirt. "You can't be dating them both, and since you're lying about that, you're probably not dating either one of them."  
  
"Yes, I -am-!" Daisuke shouted. He straightened out his collar angrily and then jabbed his fists onto his hips as he gave Miyako a defiant glare. "Taichi-sempai asked me out a month ago and I asked out Ken a week ago, and I'm dating them both."  
  
She snorted and turned away, shrugging off her anger. It was Daisuke, she told herself. This was the same boy who used to swear Hikari was going to marry him and have his children. He was over that, at least. Miyako was grateful because he had gotten annoying at times with his obliviousness. "Right. And where are you boyfriends right now?"  
  
He was ready for that. "Soccer practice." She hesitated for a moment, close to asking him why he wasn't there, when she remembered that he wouldn't be on Taichi's team for another year and, most likely, the only time Daisuke and Ken would be on a field together was in fun or during a game.  
  
"Fine, so say you are dating. Tell me..." she paused, not sure what question to ask to stump Daisuke. If it was too personal, he'd stammer and blush whether he actually knew or not. If it was too simple, he could make something up quickly. It had to be the right kind of question. "Tell me how they kiss."  
  
"What?" he asked, looking surprised. A slow red flush crept up his cheeks as his mouth opened and closed.   
  
"I knew you were lying," she said gleefully, glad she'd finally gotten him into a corner where he'd have to tell her the truth. "If you were really dating both of them, you would have kissed them by now and you could tell me what it was like."  
  
"But I-" he broke off and bit his lip, looking uncertain and terribly embarrassed.   
  
"But you... what? Just haven't kissed them yet?"  
  
"I've only kissed them once," he replied, voice quiet. The pink was still there in his cheeks but he looked resigned suddenly. Miyako felt her back stiffen. "Taichi-sempai kisses hard. He, uh... tried to use his tongue and it was weird and his hands were everywhere. But it was nice!" He gave Miyako an intense look as if hoping to cover for his embarrassing lapse. "His lips are really nice and he tasted like chocolate and it feels good when he touches me."  
  
"Touches... you," she repeated slowly, absorbing what he'd said. She'd never thought about how Yagami Taichi would kiss, but Daisuke's description sounded about how she -would- have imagined it. Gods, she couldn't be falling for it, could she? Could she? "And Ken?"  
  
"Ah." Daisuke's expression lightened and a small, pleased smile curved his face. "Ken's kiss was... soft. He's never kissed anyone but me and he wasn't too certain. His hands were on my face and my neck and he kissed me slowly."  
  
Which, again, was exactly as she would have imagined it if she'd ever thought about it... okay, honestly, she -had- thought about kissing Ken. She wouldn't now, though. She knew where those lips had been. "..."  
  
The door opened and Ken strode in, looking serene. "Good afternoon," he greeted them quietly, eyes sliding past Miyako to rest on Daisuke, the depths lighting up with an inner intensity.  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke said happily, brushing past Miyako to tackle the taller boy against a nearby desk. The genius wrapped his arms instinctively around Daisuke and struggled to keep them upright. Once they were steady, Ken's rear set agianst the desk, Daisuke pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I was just telling Miyako about us."  
  
"Oh?" Ken said, sliding a questioning look at Miyako. She shrugged and looked away, the evidence in front of her proving too much to bear on top of the news itself. Luckily, she was able to look back a moment later, because neither Daisuke nor Ken seemed inclinded to do more than hold each other. She was just starting to think it was cute when someone else stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey, it's my day," Taichi said lightly, dropping his backpack beside the door before approaching the other two young men. Daisuke released Ken--and was released by Ken-- and threw himself into Taichi's arms. "Well, hello to you, too." Taichi's greeting was as different from Ken's as the older boy was from the genius. His hands went instantly to cup Daisuke's butt as he pulled the younger boy to him and set about ravishing his mouth. Taichi was definitely the more aggressive in that relationship. Triangle. Threesome? Miyako wasn't sure what to call it.  
  
While Daisuke continued to 'greet' Taichi, Miyako looked to see how Ken was taking the situation. He was smiling softly, eyes on his boyfriend and his boyfriend's boyfriend. He didn't look too surprised by the kissing, nor did he seem in a hurry to join them. For the moment, he looked content to watch Daisuke be mauled. It helped, she decided finally, that Daisuke hadn't forgotten about Ken. He might have been in Taichi's arms, but he was still holding Ken's hand in a possessive grip.  
  
Ken turned his head and caught Miyako watching. His smile widened slightly and he waved a vague hand at the kissing boys. "We're on a time share. I had yesterday and will have him back tomorrow, and Taichi gets him today and the day after tomorrow."  
  
"'Time share?'" Miyako repeated dumbly, her incredulity growing as Ken's meaning sank in. "You 'share' him?"  
  
"Ah," Ken said agreeably, flicking a glance at Daisuke and Taichi to see if they would add to the conversation at all. As they were otherwise preoccupied, he turned back to Miyako. "We both want Daisuke and he wants both of us. As Yagami-san and I had no desire in each other, we have agreed to share Daisuke, that he may have that which makes him happy."  
  
"Which is the both of you, whenever he wants," Miyako said, voice a little sharper than she would have liked. She was sure she wouldn't have a problem with the situation once she'd been given time to process --after all, it wasn't the worst compromise they could have come up with-- but at the moment she was rather busy trying to get her mind around it.  
  
"Not exactly," Ken contradicted gently. "He gets either of us on 'our' day."  
  
"But he hugged you," she pointed out.  
  
"Only a hug," Ken brushed it aside easily, completely unfazed.  
  
"Time share," she said after a brief moment of silence.  
  
Ken shrugged with one shoulder. "Taichi had him for three weeks before Daisuke asked me out, so I believe I get to make up for lost time in the future, but at the moment..."  
  
At the moment, Taichi didn't look very willing to share and Daisuke wasn't in any position to argue, not with Taichi's tongue in his mouth and Taichi's hands up his shirt.  
  
"He did," she said dazedly, talking to herself and conceding the argument she'd been having with Daisuke. Next time he came up with some crazy statement about dating two of their friends, she'd believe him. It was better than being proven wrong with a semi-graphic demonstration. 


End file.
